lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws
Jaws is the fifth track in Lemon Demon's second EP, Nature Tapes. Lyrics Jaws the shark! Lurking in the dark of the depths of sea, one day on a lark Decides to get rowdy, get real violent Takes a vay-cay up to Amity Island Sunshine lotion fun in sun Blood in the ocean, everybody run Cuz it's crazy how few fucks this shark gives He'll eat naked ladies! He'll eat little kids! Oh no! But the one thing keeping the commmunity safe is a guy named Brody and his pal Richard Dreyfuss Jaws don't know that a storm's gonna come He just wants everyone to be his chum, get it? get it The mayor don't care if the townsfolk die He doesn't want to spoil the fourth of July He's like, "Everyone cool it, and go for swim!" But holy shit here comes that fin!! JAWS IS HERE HERE IS JAWS (He is a shark without a cause) He was in a movie you should watch it it's called Jaws JAWS IS HERE HERE IS JAWS (He is a shark who fights the law) He was in a movie that everyone saw Long story short, the beach gets closed The mayor's like, "Okay, yeah this blows" Suddenly Jaws has got a price on his head But the wrong little shark baby ends up dead It was Jaws' little brother! Now he's pissed The mayor just shot to the top of his list He sneaks in his house in the middle of the night and he eats that fucker in a single bite Golly Now the mayor's dead, so Brody's in charge He knows the real killer is still at large So he and the Dreyfuss make a decision They're going on a mission They're gonna go FISHIN' for Jaws A man named Quint lets them use his boat on the condition that he be the one to cut Jaws' throat Cuz he was a sailor back in World War II And Jaws ate his entire crew, WOAH! JAWS IS HERE HERE IS JAWS (He is a shark without a cause) He was in a movie-- a movie called Jaws! JAWS IS HERE HERE IS JAWS (He is a shark who fights the law) He was in a movie that everyone saw They're out on the sea. They wait all night. Where could Jaws be? He's no where in sight. Dreyfuss decides to go down in a cage and Jaws shows up in a full on rage He tears up the cage like paper in a shredder While Dreyfuss's makes his wetsuit wetter He hides behind a rock like cowardly prick And he doesn't come back until the end of the flick Brody's like, "We're gonna need a bigger boat" So they go home and get a bigger boat The biggest boat that's ever sailed Gonna kick Jaws' ass or I guess his tail. yeah his tail but OH MY SHIT! Jaws jumps out and Quint gets bit! Right in half like a kit-kat bar! Up in the sky there's a shooting star That's Quint up in heaven. He's a star now Brody's angry. He's all like, "Fuck it" He takes a harpoon and welds it to a rocket Jaws' last words are, "Woah-- respect" Then he explodes and it's a pretty good effect, yeah! JAWS IS DEAD LONG LIVE JAWS (He was a shark without a cause) He was in a movie, you should watch it, it's called Jaws JAWS IS DEAD LONG LIVE JAWS (He was a shark who fought the law) He was in a movie that everyone saw (He was in a movie that everyone saw) He was in a movie that everyone saw JAWS IS DEAD LONG LIVE JAWS (He was a shark without a cause) He was in a movie, called Jaws He was in a movie that everyone saw (JAWS IS DEAD) At the Academy Awards (LONG LIVE JAWS) He was robbed (He was a shark without a cause) Sharks exist in real life, woah (He was in a movie that everyone saw) Jaws is dead Long live jaws Category:Songs Category:Songs by Lemon Demon Category:Songs from Nature Tapes